Gage Historical Pack
The Gage Historical Pack is the thirteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It sheds some light on the background of the gunrunner Gage. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= British Bulldog.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Old Blood and Guts.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Constable.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Red Bear.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= mat-armygreen.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-gunsmoke.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-patriot.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-redsun.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-captainwar.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dazzle.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-deathdealer.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-filthythirteen.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= * The masks included in the Gage Historical Pack are references to several key figures in the second World War. ** The Old Blood and Guts mask is a reference to the United States Army General George S. Patton, best known for his colorful, often flashy personal image and hard-driving leadership style that contributed to his success as a commander and victories in the European Theater. The mask's scowl depicts Patton's own "war face", a stern expression he cultivated throughout his career as part of his distinctive personal image. ** The Constable mask is a reference to the French political leader Charles de Gaulle. Like mentioned in the mask's description, de Gaulle was the leader of France for much of the period between 1940 and 1969, has set up his base in London, proclaimed himself the incarnation of France, and created the Free French movement. ** The British Bulldog mask is a reference to the English prime minister Winston Churchill. As referenced in the description of the mask, Churchill was a prominent political figure during the time, is a Nobel prize winner, owner of many medals and the first honorary citizen of the United States of America. ***The term "British Bulldog" is also a nickname of Churchill, following the "animal names" tradition of his family with him being a Bulldog. **The Red Bear mask, however, does not seem to refer to any specific individual, but rather a single personification of the entire Soviet Union during the time ("the Big Red Bear", etc...). * The pattern Death Dealer is likely a reference to the series Underworld. Weapons Primary= Nagant icon new.png|link=Nagant|' ' Buzzsaw 42 icon new.png|link=Buzzsaw 42|' ' |-|Secondary= Broomstick icon new.png|link=Broomstick|' ' Patchett L2A1 icon new.png|link=Patchett L2A1|' ' |-|Melee= Swagger Stick.png|link=Swagger Stick|' ' Potato Masher.png|link=Potato Masher|' ' Trench Knife.png|link=Trench Knife|' ' The Spear of Freedom.png|link=The Spear of Freedom|' ' Weapon Modifications that should make it somewhat easy to tailor these classics to your particular needs. Some of them practical, others more... aesthetic.|Announcement site quote.}} Nagant= Long Barrel (Nagant).png|' ' Short Barrel (Nagant).png|' ' Silenced Barrel (Nagant).png|' ' Nagant Bayonet.png|' ' Iron Sight (Nagant).png|' ' Discrete Stock (Nagant).png|' ' |-|Buzzsaw 42= Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel (Buzzsaw 42).png|' ' Light Barrel (Buzzsaw 42).png|' ' |-|Broomstick= Damper.L 44 Nozzle (Broomstick).png|' ' High Capacity Mag (Broomstick).png|' ' Barrel Sight 44.png|' ' Precision Barrel (Broomstick).png|' ' Holster Stock (Broomstick).png|' ' |-|Patchett L2A1= Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Long Barrel (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Short Barrel (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Suppressed Barrel (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Extended Mag (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Short Mag (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Folded Stock (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' No Stock (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Solid Stock (Patchett L2A1).png|' ' Achievements Trivia * This is the first and so far only DLC to offer both a sniper rifle and an LMG in a single package. * The weaponry included in the pack are based on iconic weapons of the 19th and 20th centuries: ** The Buzzsaw 42 is based on the classic MG 42. ** The Patchett L2A1 is based on the Sterling SMG. ** The Broomstick Pistol is based on the Mauser C96. ** The Nagant is based on the Mosin–Nagant rifle. ** The Trench Knife is based on the Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife. ** The Potato Masher is based on the german Model 24 grenade. * Three of the four guns in the pack also appear (with heavy cosmetic modifications) as props in the original trilogy of the Star Wars films. Modifications are available in this pack to turn them into these props. ** The Buzzsaw 42 can be modified with the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel to resemble a Stormtrooper's DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle. ** The Patchett L2A1 can be modified with a folded stock, Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, and Short Magazine to resemble a Stormtrooper's E-11 Blaster Rifle, albiet without a scope. ** The Broomstick can be modified with a Barrel Sight 44 and Damper.L 44 Nozzle to resemble Han Solo's DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Hidden message A hidden message is stored within the Gage Historical Pack microsite's background. The site's script selects randomly out of three backgrounds with each containing one third of the message. The message consists of capital characters with spaces around middle of the background. GHP background 0101.jpg|Background 1 GHP background 0102.jpg|Background 2 GHP background 0103.jpg|Background 3 Characters from the three backgrounds could be combined together. The combined text is ciphered using Caesar cipher with 13 characters shift forward. (This is known as ROT13, commonly used throughout the internet and fan materials for spoiler postings.) GHB background cipher 1.jpg|'Combined ciphered message:' JUBRIRECBFFRFF RFGURQVNZBAQJV YYFHERYLCREVFU GHB background decoded 1.jpg|'Decoded message:' WHOEVERPOSSESS ESTHEDIAMONDWI LLSURELYPERISH The message " " might be interpreted as a teaser for the The Diamond Heist DLC, which was released after the Gage Historical Pack. External Links *Announcement page Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC